Triple H
'Triple H '''also known as '''Hunter Heart Helmsley '''is a semi-retired wrestler in the WWE. He is currently the on-screen Chief Operating Officer (COO) of WWE and has been since 2011. Since 2013, he has also been the co-leader of The Authority alongside his wife, Stephanie McMahon. Also, as of January 2016, he is the reigning WWE World Heavyweight Champion after winning the Royal Rumble and winning the title from Roman Reigns. As of WrestleMania 32, he is no longer the champion after having lost the title back to Roman Reigns. Triple H has been considered both a villain and an anti-hero for much of his run with WWE and is currently the main, later secondary antagonist of the franchise. He was the main antagonist for all of 2015, but was soon outranked by the show's current true main villain. He was a co-founder of D-Generation X with his real-life best friend Shawn Michaels, and served as DX's leader from mid-1998 to 1999, and co-lead the faction with Michaels once again from 2006 until its final dissolution in early 2010. He was also the founder and leader of Evolution with Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. Triple H is a 14-time world champion, having held the World Heavyweight title 5 times and the WWE title 8 times, and is recognized as one of the greatest wrestlers of all time. Villainous Acts Joining the D-Generation X with Shawn Michaels and Chyna. Betraying Shawn Michaels, causing him to separate from DX. Surviving the Iron Man match due to The Undertaker's interference that caused The Rock to be disqualified and lose the WWE Championship. Forming The Authority at Summerslam 2013 to prevent Daniel Bryan being champion by various means, such as attacking him, and allowing Randy Orton to cash in his Money In The Bank contract on him, hiring a crooked referee to make a fast count for Daniel Bryan, resulting in Bryan being stripped of the championship, brutalizing Bryan multiple times before their match at Wrestlemania XXX, such as having Bryan handcuffed while Triple H savagely beating him, and after losing their match at Wrestlemania XXX, attacking Bryan's injured shoulder with a steel chair, while later in the match, bringing out Scott Armstrong to screw Daniel out of the championship, along with interfering with Bryan, before being kicked out and beaten by Bryan, allowing him to finally get the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Trying to ruin the monster truck race in ''Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon along with his wife, but he redeems along with Stephanie. Gallery BiZvaM-IMAEKsKl.jpg|Triple H in Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Triple H unmasked.png|Triple H's arrest and defeat Video Triple H Theme Song - The Game Triple H Theme Song (King Of Kings) Triple H Pedigree Tribute Category:Wrestling Villains Category:Spouses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:True Neutral Category:Corrupt Officials Category:On & Off Villains Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Envious Villains Category:Cheater Category:Male Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Pimps Category:Lover Stealers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighter Category:Malefactors Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Successful Villains Category:Trickster Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Hypocrites Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Protective Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Category:Archenemy Category:Usurper Category:Control Freaks Category:Big Bads Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Lawful Neutral